Anska
|Base ID = }} Anska is a Nord located at the High Gate Ruins. She requests help from the Dragonborn and will become a temporary follower during the quest "A Scroll For Anska." Interactions A Scroll For Anska Anska asks for the Dragonborn's help with finding a certain scroll which traces her bloodline back to Ysgramor. It is somewhere in High Gate Ruin, the tomb of the Dragon Priest Vokun. At the end of the quest, Anska rewards the Dragonborn with a spell tome for Conjure Flaming Familiar which charges into battle and creates a fiery explosion dealing roughly 52 damage and has a radius of about 10 feet. Trivia *Though Anska is a part of the quest "A Scroll for Anska" she can still be killed by the Dragonborn. This will cause the quest to fail unless she is killed after the quest is completed. *If one has a follower, she may continuously fight the follower because of her use of the fireball spell. *It appears that the Fur Armor she wears is random. *She can be useful as a storeable Dead Thrall due to her corpse never disappearing. *Anska can prove to be a good way to quickly raise Archery and Sneak a few levels. After waiting an hour after completing her quest and leaving Vokun's Throne Room through the shortcut to the entrance, Anska will be standing just below a ledge near the exit. Simply crouch on the ledge, wait until the crosshair shows that the Dragonborn is hidden from her, and start shooting arrows until she is almost dead. Then wait an hour and repeat. This also works for one-handed weapons. *Being only a temporary follower, she does not have the normal follower commands available. Also if the Dragonborn is sneaking, she will cause the crosshair in sneak mode to appear as observed, and she herself will not sneak. *If it is decided to discontinue the quest "A Scroll for Anska" and leave the cave, she will continually follow the Dragonborn across Skyrim until or unless the quest is completed. This can become problematic if she gets caught in the crossfire between another follower and an enemy, as she may attack and kill the follower. She may also attack and kill bandits and other enemies if they get too close. Bugs * If the Dragonborn leaves the High Gate Ruins after agreeing to help her, then fast travels, she will appear at the destination, but then walk back to the ruins. ** With console access use the console (player.moveto ) to locate Anska and give her the quest item. This will finish the quest. ** If one does not have console access and thus cannot locate Anska, wait for her to return to the ruins. * Anska may get stuck somewhere throughout the ruins in attack position. She will follow the player or help defeat Vokun. Returning to her to trade the scroll for the reward will not be possible, as conversation cannot be initiated. **One may need to reload a previous save and start the quest over again in order to solve this problem. *Anska may continue to follow the Dragonborn after the quest’s completion, appearing after fast travel and walking back to High Gate Ruins. Appearances * de:Anska es:Anska pl:Anska ru:Анска uk:Анска Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: The Pale Characters